Cursed
by XSasuSakuXx
Summary: "Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha."  Sasuke Looked Up To The Endless Emerald Pools That Always Seemed To Attract Him.   "I'm Sakura Haruno, Your Trainer For Hand-To-Hand Combat With One Of The Special."


Sorry..For The Long Wait But This Is My New Story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Naruto

A Young Frail Teenager Ran As Fast As Her Legs Can Carry Her. She Faintly Heard Angry Growls Chasing After Her, And Closing In Fast! She Just Ran From The Distraction And They Already Caught Her! She Quickly Made A Sharp Turn In Attempt To Shake Them Off, But To No Avail They Kept On Her Trail Like Glue.

The Teenager Finally Came Across A Old Wooden Door, Which Looked Like It Was Beatened Or Leaped To The Door And Turned It Left And Right Before It Finally Opened. She Sighed In Relief And Entered The Chamber Of Darkness, Closing It After Herself. When She Turned Fully Around She Couldn't Help But Hold Her Breath. One Of Those _Monsters_ Were Here!

It Was Clearly Hurt, And Limping. He Didn't Seem To Notice Her Standing There, Like A Frightned Little Rabbit. He Has Bandages Covering His Eyes, And You Can See His Bones Through His Pale White Skin. She Couldn't Help But Let Out A Small Yelp As The Creature Got Closer And Though It Was Just A Yelp, It Gave Away Her Position, Awaking The Creature From It's 'Sleep'

Before She Could Blink, She Was On The Floor With A Drooling 'Monster' On Her. She Held In A Scream As The Creature Started Sniffing Her, Taking In Her Scent.

"What The Hell?" Thought The Teenager As No Harm Came To Her. Just The Fact That A Rather Large Abnormal Being Was Sniffing Bandages That Hide It's Eyes Were Loose And Barely Hiding The Monster's Eyes. The Teenager Felt A Weird Feeling And Strangely Went To Fix The Bandages. She Hesitantly Picked Up Her Hand Only To Be Welcomed With A Hiss From The Creature. She Winced But Went Back To Her Main Objective. It Was Weird But Something Within Her Told Her To Fix It.

"Do You Want To Die?" Cried A Voice Inside Her. The Girl Tensed And A Growl Was Heard From The Creature Above Her. She Looked Up Only To Be Greeted With A Claw In Her Face And A Deep Voice.

"I Hope you Have No Regrets." Several Tears Escaped Her Hazel Eyes As She Was Finally Put Down, With One Strike To Her Skull.

Unaware To Her Killer Her Lips Slowly Lifted Into A Smile As She Remembered One Last Thing.

"What The Hell Was I Doing Here Again?"

"Nicely Done Alejandro." Said A Feminine Voice. She Seemed To Be Enjoying A Show. Leaning Back While Clapping A Wearing A Sickening Smile That Was Graced With Red Lipstick.

The One Named Alejandro Simply Ignored The Clapping Female And Lowered His Gaze To The Hazel Eyed Beauty Who Remained On The Floor Motionless. He Mumbled A Quick Apology Before Turning To The Now Laughing Woman.

"And That Acting Was Wonderful!", She Added. "You Really Had Me Going! I Thought You Were Going To Spare Her." She Burst Into A Fit Of Giggles Again. Alejandro Just Looked At The Woman And Narrowed His Eyes.

"One Day," He Thought To Himself "She'll Get What's Coming To Her." A Faint Smiles Came Across His Lip As He Thought About The Child Who Will Put This Evil Witch To Sleep. "Only TIme Will Tell."

The Woman Stopped Laughing As She Reconized The Smile That Graced Alejandro's Lip. She Stood Up And Stomped Over To Him. She Was About To Scream But Held Her Tongue When She Saw That Dazed Look On His Face.

She Growled Loudly Before Waving A Perfectly Manicured Finger In His Face.

"Hello!" She Paused As She Savored The Look Of Anger On His Flawless Face. "Good, I Got Your Attention." He Wordlessly Went Around The Complaining Witch And Ignored Her Constant Nagging. Her Eyes Widened As She Watched Him Exit The Room And Into The Corridors. Her Jaw Dropped, This Attitude Was Unacceptable! A Wicked Smirk Slowly Appeared On Her Face As She Thought Of Ways To Punish Her Little Toy. Oh How He'll Pay.

A Man With Raven Hair In A Hair Style Of A Chicken's Ass Walked Calmly Down The Hallway To His Leader's Location. A Meeting Was Called For A Few Seconds Ago..And He Was Informed Last. Stares And Snickers Were Pointed In His Direction. He Ignored His Fangirls _And_ Fanboys While He Thought Of His Current Position.

He Was The Second Son Mikoto Uchiha, Wife Of The Great Uchiha Leader, Fagaku (?). The First Son Was The Great Itachi Uchiha, The Heir Of The Uchiha Clan...Until He Ran Away With His Pride.

He Was The New Itachi, The One Who Was Suppose To Live Up To Itachi's Expectations. He Scoffed Before Approaching His Final Destination, The Meeting Door.

He Fixed Himself Up And Sighed Getting Prepared For Another Lecture Aout The Sake Of The Remembered When His Mother Thought He Was Gay, His Lips Curled, But Quickly Turned Back To It's Regular Position. Even Though He Continuously Stated That He Was Waiting For The Perfect One, SHe Wouldn't Believe Him Until He Went On A Least One Date With A Female. The One That Will Bring Him Happiness,Love, And Peace Forever. She Will Also Like Him For Himself And Not For His Unresistable Looks. He Smirked At The Thought Of It. He Skillfully Ran A Hand Threw His Hair And Opened The Expensive Door Only For His Eyes To Meet Sickening Red Eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!." Screeched The RedHead. Sasuke Rolled His Eyes As The Redhead Didn't Miss Her Chance To Hug The Uchiha. He Mental Slapped Himself And Pushed The Red Haired Female Off Him. "Oh God, You Never Seem To Be On My Side Any More." He Thought With A Frown.

**How Is That? Should I Continue It Or Get Lost And Stick With My Old Story, By The Way I Will Update That Soon. I Written It Up To Chapter 10 I'm Just To Lazy To Type It -_-'. **

**Anyway Review Or I'll Send Jennifer After You!**


End file.
